In the screening of particulate materials, such as ores, using screening modules there is a trade off between flexibility of a screening panel of the screening module, screening accuracy and open area of the screening module. There is a desire to have the screening panel reasonably flexible to inhibit blinding or pegging of screening apertures of the screening panel. However, if the screening panel is too flexible, there is a risk that oversized ore particles may pass through the apertures. This can have adverse consequences downstream of a screen deck comprising a plurality of the screening modules and may also give rise to penalties.
There is always the desire to have as great an open area as possible to allow the maximum throughput through the screen deck. The open area is generally understood to be the percentage of a surface of the screening panel of the module that is constituted by apertures. Once again, if there is too high a percentage of open area, i.e. a large percentage of the panel is constituted by apertures, there is a risk that the panel will be too flexible and oversized ore particles may pass through the apertures.
Throughout this specification the word “comprise”, or variations such as “comprises” or “comprising”, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps, but not the exclusion of any other element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps.